Ratboy Genius
"Knock knock! It's me, the Ratboy Genius!" ''--Ratboy Genius, Ratboy's Kingdom 1'' Biography Ratboy's Kingdom Ratboy Genius first appears in Ratboy's Kingdom - Chapter 1. According to the creator, the premise of the series is that Ratboy exists in an alternate universe that Ratboy creates as he goes along, occasionally stopping by the human world Joe Martin Interviews Ryan Dorin Part 3. Throughout the series he is seen having adventures with his friends and building parts of his kingdom. Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Ratboy Genius wakes up in a strange, cuboid land, finding out he is in Minecraft, a land ruled by Little King John, who has kidnapped Ratboy's girlfriend, The Little Summer Solstice Baby Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Pilot Episode. He sets out to find her, eventually meeting her at stronghold playground with The Professor. Upon learning he has been dreaming the whole event, he flies out of the dimension with The Baby and returns to his Kingdom Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft: EPISODE 5. The Flood Ratboy Genius appears in The Flood twice, first playing the piano in his starship at the end of Episode 3, where we first see his stretching powers Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 3, and later seen in Episode 10, where he talks to Little King John via a screen and persuades him into helping fight the Big Fish Boss in the Final Charge Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 10. Starship Genius After Ratboy Genius launches into space in his new starship with his friends for exploration-related purposes RBG: Curious Discoveries on Mars, Fred invites him to meet with Caterpillar Minister STARSHIP GENIUS 2 - Trouble's Coming. On the way, the Professor explains to the crew about the Big Fish Boss, and the threat he poses to the galaxy with his fish legions Starship Genius 3 - Cosmology & Current Events. Meeting the Caterpillar Minister, Ratboy Genius describes his plan to convert the electricity that the fish generate via the Cosmic Thunderbolt into a new dimension, using his ship as a conduit.To do this, he sends Mister Bigarms and Very Tall Friend as liaisons to persuade Little King John to maintain the other end of the connection STARSHIP GENIUS 5 - Space Opera. He also sends Green Monster and Happyman to recruit Young Mouthbottom for his fishing nets STARSHIP GENIUS 6: LOVE TO RIDE and the Baby to recruit Fisheater and his friends to eat any space fish that might surround the ship and hinder their progress STARSHIP GENIUS 8 - Baby Meets Fisheater. He returns to his Kingdom to find the Green Flipper Friend, who tells him that he has had the magic to turn into a space fish all along STARSHIP GENIUS 9: Back in Kingdom. Ratboy Genius uses this power to infiltrate the space fish's rally and listen to The Big Fish Boss's speech, where he meets the Baby in her fish form, and learns she has the magic too STARSHIP GENIUS 10: Something Fishy. While preparing for the Final Charge, the fish board the ship and attack the Baby; Ratboy uses his recently discovered stretching powers to physically deflect the fish and scare them off. STARSHIP GENIUS 11: Get Away From Baby Afterwards, he guides one of the Galactic Friends, Buck Dodger, to a portal to the Minecraft Dimension so he can perform one of the most difficult tasks of the Conflict. As his ship charges towards the Fish Legions, Ratboy assigns his crew members to evacuation vehicles STARSHIP GENIUS 12: Cliffhanger. Before he leaves, he gives his flute to Clyde, who had to stay on and keep the ship on course STARSHIP GENIUS 13: Event. Captain Bob picks the crew up in a certain space vehicle, and they all drive home STARSHIP GENIUS 14: Epilogue. Happyman on the Red Planet While not directly involved in the events of the Red Planet, Ratboy Genius helped direct an opera reenactment of the events Additional Starship Genius 13-14 Information, filmed in Kingdom Studios, which currently remains unfinished Happyman 12 - INTERMISSION. Appearance Ratboy Genius is a yellow ratlike creature with a humanoid appearance and light blue, never-blinking eyes. He has two large ears, big pink lips, and a large nose. Usually he wears a red t-shirt, a gray belt and blue shorts with white shoes. In Starship Genius however, his shirt is white and he also sports a white hat. Unlike a rat, he has no tail. Personality Ratboy Genius is friendly, intelligent, loyal, fun-loving, brave, and determined. He can be a bit conceited, often congratulating himself for his splendors. As a ruler, he hopes his kingdom's inhabitants live happily and enjoy their lives. He is hardworking, always working on improving his kingdom. As noted by the creator, he loves music and practices the piano daily (Cafepress site) RBG on the Piano. Powers and Abilities Ratboy Genius possesses various forms of the Magic, including the ability to morph into a goldfish and the occasional ability to stretch his limbs like his dimensional counterpart. The ability to create his own reality may also count as a form of the Magic. Reference List Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Starship Genius Crew Members